Claimed
by Creativityiskeytolife
Summary: Cassandra has the oppotunity to run away from her pack, but is stopped when Sam and Dean Winchester get caught. She chooses to claim Sam as her mate to save him, allowing Sam to Claim Dean as a pack member. Now, They have to travel with the pack, back in time, and there's nothing to stop it. Can Sam not give into the mating bond? Can Cassie protect Sam long enough to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Cassandra Dumas, and I'm a werewolf.

My pack is fierce, and my father runs it. Currently, we live in a huge mansion hotel.

My father and the pack renovated the place to look like a normal hotel on the outside,

But really it's just one big house with lots of rooms, a common living room, bathrooms, and one kitchen, as well as one huge ballroom dining room.

Rooms are given by rank, and according to number.

There are no families, just rogue werewolves and their mates, who have joined my father's pack.

Rooms are assigned and we all have tasks, jobs, and labels.

It's my turn to hunt with our prized warrior, Gale.

He is rude, arrogant, and thinks he owns the place.

My father chose him to lead after he is gone from this world.

I of course, being his only child, am required to lead with Gale, which means we are to be married.

I am twenty years old and have long golden blond hair, and deep hazel eyes.

I usually am attired in black, so I blend in, and am wearing boots that make me run faster.

I don't usually shift, I don't like the feeling of it.

The pack has been trying to get me to embrace my destiny, but I just can't.

Killing people, rituals, and hunting for fun, are not my style of doing things.

I had a plan to get out, and I plan on leaving tonight.

I just hope I don't get caught.

* * *

 _ **Sam's P.O.V.**_

Dean and I heard about a case where people were diapering in the woods, once on every full moon.

So we decided to check it out.

We headed to a bar for some food. It was called "The Dumas Pub"

Dean smiled at the chicks as they walked by, hoping to catch a girl for the night.

I however had my book in hand and was going to do some serious research.

We walked into the bar to see a lot of tall and built men. They all were in black and looked to be in gangs.

Dean and I walked to the bar and sat down. I pulled out my book and started reading.

The bartender walked up to us.

"What will you have?" she asked.

I looked up and our eyes met. Her hazel eyes were deep and filled with meaning.

"I'll have a beer and my brother here will have water." Said Dean.

I looked to dean with a smirk and looked back to the bartender.

"I'll have a beer as well, please." He said.

The bartender nodded and proceeded to get us our drinks.

When she returned, she looked at me.

"You guys are a far away from home, aren't you." She said

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we like to do road trips together." I said.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, brotherly bonding." He replied.

The girl looked at Dean with disgust.

It was as if she knew he was hitting on her.

I smiled and looked back to the girl.

"So, Cassie?" I said reading her nametag.

"Yes, Sam?" she asked. Dean coughed on his beer and we looked at her in awe.

"How did you know it was us?" asked Dean.

Cassie smiled. "We werewolves, tend to not want to deal with you. Your name proceeds you, and you best drink your drink and be on your way, its hunting night." She said.

I looked at her in awe. "Thanks." Dean said.

Cassie nodded and we got up and headed to the door, but not before we were blocked by a big, long haired, blond guy.

"You don't leave!" he said in a deep voice.

"Gale! Let them leave!" yelled Cassie

"NO! THEY ARE WINCHESTERS! WE BRING THEM TO THE ALPHA, AND SEE WHAT HE WANTS TO DO WITH THEM!" Gale said.

The werewolves cheered and I looked at Cassie who was shaking her head in sadness.

I looked back to Dean who looked like he had no clue on what to do.

We were dragged out the back of the bar, and into a huge mansion.

"ALPHA! WE HAVE CAUGHT THE WINCHESTER BROTHERS FOR YOU!" yelled Gale

Suddenly, there were footsteps.

A large man came into view, and Cassie stood next to him.

"Well, Never did I think the Winchesters would descend upon my kingdom." He said.

Dean snorted. "More like a hole under a rock." He said.

I glared at Dean.

"Really Dean?" I asked.

Dean Shrugged.

The alpha smiled. "You do not intimidate me Dean Winchester."

I need to decide what to do to you.

"We should kill them now, quickly, that way they cannot alert their other hunters to hunt us." Said Gale

Cassie sighed.

"Do we really need to do more bloodshed?" she asked.

Gale laughed.

"You must stop this. You are a She-Wolf and must embrace your calling, by my side." He said.

Cassie groaned.

The Alpha looked at Cassie

"I believe that Gale is right, we must kill them, but Cassie does have a point, we will let them fight to live. If they live, then they join the pack." He said

Gale grimaced.

"Why can't we just hunt them in our ritual?" he asked.

The alpha smiled.

"That is what shall be done."

Cassie gasped and our eyes met.

"Let Dean Go, and you can hunt me." I said.

Dean glared at me.

"Dude, NO!" he yelled.

The alpha thought a moment.

"I will make you a deal!" If you live till morning, I will let your brother live. You will be hunted while your brother rots in our dungeon." Said the Alpha

I sighed. At least Dean had a better chance

"And if I live?" I asked.

The Alpha smiled.

"Then I won't kill your brother." He said.

"And what happens to me?" I asked.

The Alpha smiled. "Then I kill you." He said.

I sighed. I was sure there was no other way out. Maybe if I ran then dean would at least be safe.

I looked at Dean.

"This is your only chance." I said.

Dean sighed and looked at the Alpha.

"Listen buddy, either you let me take that deal, or I try and kill you all right now!" he said.

"DEAN!" I yelled

The alpha smiled and Cassie Gasped.

"IT IS A DEAL!" yelled the Alpha.

The next thing I knew, I was smashed over the head, and darkness descended.

I heard Dean yelling my name, but nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cassie's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Sam was knocked out. Dean was dragged away to the killing forest, and I looked him in the eyes as he left.

"Cassie please take care of him!" he said.

I nodded.

The door closed and Sam was dragged to the dungeon.

The door closed and locked. I placed a plate of food and a glass of water in the cage, and sat across the wall watching Sam.

I realized I should probably check on Dean and see if he got away.

I headed up the steps, and heard cheering.

I ran up the stairs faster.

I turned around the corner and saw the pack surrounding to warriors.

I pushed through the crowd and saw Gale fighting Dean.

"What is going on here!" I yelled.

Gale looked at me.

"He killed the Alpha!" yelled Gale "He must die!"

I gasped and looked at Dean.

He had killed my father.

I nodded to Dean and stood in front of him.

"You cannot kill him, you must honor the deal." I said.

"Do not dishonor the Alpha." I said.

Gale stopped and sighed.

Fine.

"You will be given ten minutes till I hunt you down." He said.

Dean gulped and looked at me.

"Thank you." He said. I nodded

"Go, NOW!" I said.

Dean nodded and took off running.

Ten minutes later the pack started hunting.

I walked to the bar, and closed up. I then headed to the house, and went down to the dungeon.

Sam was awake sitting in the back.

He saw me and quickly stood up, but not before he winced.

"Where's Dean?" He asked.

I told him what had happened and how I had tried to save his brother as best as I could.

"You did that even though Dean killed your father?" he asked.

I sighed, the tears burning down my cheeks.

"It was the right thing to do." I said.

"Cassie, you have to let me out." Said Sam.

"I Can't do that." I said.

"They will kill me." I said.

Sam nodded.

"Then come with us! We can protect you!" said Sam

I sighed. "I had planned to leave tonight, but then all this happened." I said

Sam sighed.

"Cassie, look at me." I did

His eyes bore into mine.

"I will protect you, I promise." He said

I didn't know what to believe, but I knew I had to do something. This life was not the life for me.

I was about to answer when there were footsteps.

I took a step back and saw an omega coming my way.

He motioned to me to come forward.

I did and he whispered in my ear.

"Dean Winchester is Dead." He said

I gasped and looked at Sam.

I didn't even have to say anything.

Sam knew, his eyes teared up and he fell to the ground in a crumple.

"How?" I asked

The omega smiled

"Gale got him." He said.

I sighed.

"You may go." I said.

The Omega left and I reached for the keys.

Sam looked up.

"What are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm taking you away!" I said.

Sam got up and stood tall, his hands in his fists.

"I'm sorry about Dean." I said

Sam sighed and looked at me intently.

"It's not your fault, you warned us to leave and tried to help us." He said.

"I can't be mad at you for that." He said

I sighed, "Come on, let's get out of here." I said

Sam nodded.

We headed to the stairs but were stopped when footsteps came down.

Gale's armor came around the corner.

I quickly dropped kicked him.

I heard a grunt. I stopped. It was not Gale's grunt.

I quickly ripped off the helmet to see Dean.

Sam smiled.

"Dean!" he yelled and hugged his brother.

"Wait, if your not dead, why do they think you are dead?" I asked.

Dean sighed. "Gail has taken my place." He said.

I sighed

"You pretended to be Gale and said you were dead!" I said

Dean nodded

"Well as much as I would love to chat, we have to go." I said

Dean looked in between me and Sam.

"Excuse me, but WE?" he asked.

Sam sighed.

"Dean, I'll explain it later, Cassie helped me, let's get out of here." He said

Dean nodded and we headed up the stairs.

We saw the door, when suddenly, the pack surrounded us.

I gasped.

There was no excape, we were all going to die.

Gale walked up to us.

"Thought I was dead?" he asked

I gasped.

He grabbed me away from Sam and Dean and smiled.

"You don't steal another werewolf's mate!" he said

Sam looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"I am not your mate Gale!" I said.

"I never will be!" I said.

Gale smiled,

"But the oath of your father carries to me, and you will be my bride." He said

I sighed.

"No, I won't." I Said. "According to the rules, I don't have to marry you, in fact, you may be alpha, but I am second in command now." I said.

The pack gasped and whispered.

Gale sighed. "Tis True." He said

"But the rules state you must allow me to fulfill my duty, and that means killing the Winchester brothers." He said.

Gale pushed me aside and came upon Dean. He hit him and Dean went down unconscious.

Sam stood his ground.

Suddenly an Idea ripped through my mind and I acted.

"SIS FACIS" I yelled.

Gale stopped and looked at me stunned.

Sam didn't know what was going on.

I stood up and walked up to Sam and put my hand in his.

"SIS FACIS" I said again.

Gale stopped back and sighed.

"But that does not excuse his brother!" he said.

"Yes it does! According to our rules, if anyone claims SIS FACIS, they get the right to that person and then the mate may choose one. Sam chooses Dean." I said.

Gale sighed in defeat.

Sam looked in between us with confusion.

He turned to the pack and yelled.

"SHE CHOOSES SIS FACIS WITH THIS HUMAN, SAM WINCHESTER!

The Crowd cheered and separated.

Gale looked to Sam.

"Welcome to the pack. All is forgiven now, but don't think I won't be watching you. We move at sundown, be ready." He said.

I sighed and watched as Gale paced away.

Sam sighed and turned to me.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Lets get Dean into the car and I'll tell you." I said.

We got Dean into his car and then I turned to Sam.

"I pledged Sis Facis on you. To save your life." I said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what that means." Said Sam

"It means I pledged you as my mate. The rules state that they can't kill another werewolf's mate if they have done nothing, as you did nothing. Dean however did, and you were able to claim him." I said.

Sam stopped.

"Wait, we are mates now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Sam, I had no other choice, they were going to kill you." I said.

"What was I supposed to do?" I asked.

Sam sighed.

"Don't werewolves mate for life, so you can't be with anyone and I can't be with anyone." He said.

I nodded.

"Yes." I said

"And what did Gale mean about packing up and moving tonight.

"We have a small village in the mountains. We live there for the next twenty. Then we come back and do it over." I Said.

Sam sighed.

"Wait so Dean and I have to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, or they kill us all." I Said

Sam sighed.

"So, what does being a mate mean?" he asked.

I sighed. I was afraid of him asking this.

"The Coupling process takes place over the space of at least two moons, and often three.

When an unmated wolf becomes of age,

he or she is officially granted three moons to select a mate, after that, the Pack itself will choose the werewolf's mate by a process.

This is incredibly important for the Pack, because a female becomes fertile only after the marking.

We should be good if I don't have to mark you. If we avoid it, then you might be able to be released under the circumstances of us not bonding and marking." I said

Sam nodded.

"What is marking?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Marking is when the pack mark you and fully claim you as my mate and pack member, Dean would be marked as a pack member as well, and you stay human, and I become more human than werewolf, and then you and I cannot be separated or we will die." I said.

Sam sighed.

"What happens if we don't mate after I'm marked?" he asked.

I sighed. "This is really embarrassing." I said

Sam turned red.

"Please continue, I need to know what we are facing here." He said

I nodded.

"Ok, the mark is given on the full moon, though they are expecting this. This may or may not be a public event, so we might be able to hide that you are not marked, but if they demand public, we are screwed and you are stuck with me and here forever and so is Dean." I said

Sam nodded

" the Mark isn't painful, but it is incredibly sensitive to being touched by the other lover. It becomes a unique erogenous zone that is as sensitive as the…" I stopped and motioned down.

Sam turned red.

"Ok?...OH!" he said.

"Yeah embarrassing." I said.

Sam sighed. "Anything else?" he asked.

I nodded.

"The Mate will gain the same sort of level constant "Pack-awareness" that the werewolf inherits upon ascent to that rank. So when I move up in pack,

so do you. But I'm already up so you are of high standard,

Dean however is not, he must work his way up the pack warrior chain, and I'll do my best to help with that. But once you are marked, which is the same as marriage in the pack,

we are going to be like magnets to each other, and nothing can stop us,

it's a force that takes over, forcing us to bond together as one till our bond is complete on the next full moon.

The more we resist the harder it gets and soon, nothing can stop us." I Said.

Sam nodded.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"We hope that no ones notices you have not been marked, if we can make it to the fourth full moon, then we don't have to bond and you and Dean have the choice to leave." I said.

Sam smiled.

"Well, that's a plus." He said.

I sighed.

Sam didn't know that if he chose to leave me, that I could never be bonded again, and the pack would kill me, but I was not going to tell him that. He needed his freedom. I could always run away.

I nodded and sighed.

"For now, we play it up, pretend like we are really a couple and bonded. You wear shirts that cover your arms and get a pack tattoo to become one of us, emotionally. That way they accept you and dean, and then we pray you get out of here." I said.

Sam nodded.

"Ok, lets go." He said.

I nodded and headed to pack my things.

Once the trucks were loaded, the pack headed out. I drove with Sam and Dean for visual purposes.

* * *

 _ **Sam's P.O.V.**_

As Cassie told me these things, I couldn't help but be embarrassed for her, it shouldn't have been this awkward for her to tell me these things.

This proved to me that she had never been with anyone. I felt bad that I was ruining her life.

She could have let me die and been mated to her soulmate, but she chose to save me and my brother. I would never forget it.

I felt bad that she had done this for me, but at the same time thankful.

We headed to our trip, a simple line of cars, taking backroads. The trip would take longer, but we didn't want to be found.

Dean woke up in a frantic state. "DEAN RELAX!" I yelled. Dean stopped and looked in between me and Cassie!

"What happened?" he asked.

Cassie informed Dean on what had happened and skimmed over the whole mate information.

I smiled.

We did not need Dean making jokes right now.

Dean sighed.

"Well, Thanks Cassie!" said Dean

Cassie smiled

"You are welcome." She said

We drove for what seemed like hours. We stopped to sleep for a couple hours in our vehicles, and then we were off again.

After three days of travel, we were in the woods.

We came to a trail that did not allow cars.

"WE ARE NOT LEAVING BABY!" said Dean.

I smiled.

"Dean, she will be safe." He said

Cassie nodded.

"We load the carts and then hide the cars in a cave up the road." She said.

Dean sighed.

"OK, as long as I can visit her." He said

Cassie sighed

"No one leaves the village unattended." She said.

Dean sighed.

"Ok." He said.

We got out of the car and helped load the carts.

"Wait, so we are going back to like Viking times?" asked Dean

Cassie smiled.

"Some are chosen to stay behind, but the rest of us go. Yes, it is like Viking times, we are Viking werewolves, Dean." She said.

I laughed

"No phones, no internet, no tv, we go old school back to the days." She said.

Dean sighed.

"So no Baby?" asked Dean.

"No baby." Said Cassie

Dean sighed.

"OK." He replied

I laughed.

This was better than cable.

We hid the cars, and headed to the mountain top.

There was a cave at the top of the woods, well hidden.

"Ok, we go through here." She said.

"This is my first time." She said.

"I've never done this before." She finished

I smiled.

"Well, we can experience this together." I said.

Cassie sighed.

We walked into the tunnel and followed the rest of the pack. We all crowded around Gale.

"From here we shed our clothes from this time, and go to our Viking times clothing. We don't use phones, entertainment, and act as if we are in older times. This is in rememberance of our ancestors, to respect them." He said

The pack nodded in agreement.

"From here you get your clothes, and items that you choose to bring with you, but nothing else." He said.

Cassie gasped and raised her hand.

Gale smiled.

"Yes Cassie?" he asked.

"Why did we pack our stuff?" she asked.

Gale smiled.  
"To clean up our trail." He said.

Cassie nodded.

"It makes perfect sense. As if they are time traveling back in time to honor the ancestors.

Reliving it to see what they saw and gain the knowledge they had." I said

Dean nodded.

"Wait, does that mean I have to wear a skirt?" asked Dean

Cassie giggled. Her laughed made me tingle.

I coughed and looked to Dean.

"No, that's Scotland Dean. Vikings don't wear kilts." I said.

Dean sighed, "Oh Good." He said

We made our way to the line, and saw a room that we were to go in to change out of our clothes into the new ones.

Cassie went first and came out wearing a beautiful gown made of silk. Her hair fell around her face perfectly. I shivered. Was this the mate calling me?

I changed and so did Dean, we were wearing black pants, and I had on a green shirt and Dean a red one.

We wore leather boots and handed our clothes in.

We continued to walk to the other end of the tunnel when we each saw a blue fire light floating on the other end.

Cassie stopped.

"Oh MyIt is true!" she said.

She turned to me, Sam you and Dean can't go!" she said.

I looked to Cassie quickly with concern.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a real portal, once you go you can't come back. I thought it was metaphoric, that's why we leave some behind to populate again." She said

I stopped and looked around as did Dean.

We were pushed by the crowd.

"Ill go, but you can't" said Cassie.

"Wait, we are mates, won't that kill you?" I asked.

Cassie stopped.

"I was hoping you won't ask that." She said.

I sighed.

"Cassie, no!" I said.

"You are not going to sacrifice yourself for us. We will figure this out." He said.

Gale watched us intently from his post.

I knew he knew.

There was no other way.

We were next in line.

"What are we going to do?" asked Cassie

"I remembered a spell that we could use to get back to our time." I said

"We go and then Dean and I and you can get back." I said

Cassie sighed.

"Ok." Was all she said before she vanished into the Portal.

It was then mine and then Dean's turn. We steppd in together and we greeted wih a beautiful beach village.

"We are not in Kansas anymore, Sammy!" Said Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cassie's P.O.V.**_

Sam, Dean, and I were brought to a tent. "Yes, a tent, we get to go camping Sammy!" said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes.

There was a warrior inside.

"I see, we have two new additions." He said.

Sam nodded.

"I am Sam and this is Dean." He said.

The man nodded.

"I am Parthos, the medicine man." He replied

"I will assign you your home, and jobs." He said.

We nodded.

"I see you two are mates." He said motioning to me and Sam.

I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's wonderful, come let me see the mark." He said.

I looked at Sam who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Well, I've been hanging around too much, so these two have not gotten any alone time." Said Dean.

Parthos smiled.

"I see, well in that case, you two will be assigned a hut, and you, Dean, will have your own Hut. I will make you a warrior's helper, Dean." He said.

Dean smiled.

"A warrior's what?" he asked.

I sighed.

"If your assigned warrior says fetch you do." I said.

Dean groaned.

"Man, I wanted to fight." He said.

I laughed.

"You work your way up the Chain Dean." I said.

Dean nodded.

Sam turned and spoke.

"So what will I be?" he asked.

Parthos smiled. "I see you love knowledge, you will assist the priest with his books." He said.

Sam smiled.

This was exactly the job we needed him to have so that he would be able to find a spell to zap us back to our time.

The healer looked to me.

"You will work in the Saloon." He said. I nodded.

Sam looked at me with concern and I smiled.

"It's ok Sam, I'll be fine." I said.

Sam nodded but didn't look too happy about it.

The healer noticed this and smiled.

"I will change your position, due to the fact that your mate does not like that for you." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

I will make you a midwife and a healer, you have the training, why not use it." He said.

I smiled and looked at Sam who looked stunned.

We left the tent and were brought to our huts. Dean jumped into his.

Sam and I went to ours.

There was a letter in the tent for us.

It was from Gale.

* * *

 _Cassie,_

 _I have announce that you will mark Sam tonight, he will be your mate forever. What better way to honor our ancestors then by marking your mate today._

 _Gale_

 _I gaspe_ d.

* * *

Sam read the letter.

"Is there anyway out of this?" he asked.

Sam sighed.

"Isn't that like a sexual thing?" asked Sam

I nodded

"It's supposed to be done in private, before bonding and during. But Gale does not trust us to do it, so he is making us mark you in public." I said.

Sam paled.

"What do we do?" he asked.

I sighed.

There was only one thing to do. I didn't want Sam to be embarrassed in front of entire village, I either marked him in private, or let the whole world watch as his eyes were going to dance in ecstasy. I knew which he would rather have.

"Sam, when you are marked, it feels pain at first, but then turns to pleasure, you might not be able to control yourself." I said.

"I really don't think you want that done in front of the entire village." I said.

Sam nodded.

"No, not really." He said.

"Then come with me." I said.

Sam nodded and took my outstretched hand.

I lead Sam up the mountain, to a remote stream.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Said Sam.

"I thought maybe we could be alone." I said.

Sam stopped

"You mean, you are going to mark me?" he asked.

"It's up to you, I won't force you, but I didn't think you wanted the entire village seeing your face when I did, and if you can't control yourself after, they would see, well…" I stopped talking.

Sam nodded and held his hands up.

"Got it!" he said.

I smiled and ran behind a bush.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam as he eyes me warily.

"I'm taking my clothes off." I said.

Sam stopped.

"Why?" he asked in a shaky voice.

I smiled and looked at him.

"I'm going for a swim." I Said.

Sam smiled in relief and turned around till he heard me splash into the river.

"Are you just going to watch me, or join me?" I asked

Sam gulped and started to peel his clothes off.

He went behind the bush and finished.

I turned around till I heard the splash of Sam in the River.

I smiled and swam up to him.

Sam smiled at me.

"This is actually nice." He said after a few moments.

I smiled.

"I'm glad." I said.

Sam sighed.

"Do it." He said.

"What?" I asked

"Do it." He said

"Sam, if we do this we can't be separated, we are mates, and if we don't mate…" I was cut off by Sam

"Do it, I don't want you to die, you did everything you could to save me and my brother, Dean, and I am thankful, and I don't want you to die." He said.

I sighed.

"You know this means, we will be together forever." I said.

Sam nodded

"Is that so bad?" he asked

I smiled

"I just don't want you to be sad that you are stuck with me, I mean when we get back to our time, what will we do?" I asked.

Sam nodded.

"I understand, but you did something for me, now I'm doing something for you." He said.

I smiled and gingerly swam up to him.

I could see his eyes glowing with desire.

The mate bond was getting stronger.

I smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked

Sam nodded and gulped.

* * *

 _ **SAM's P.O.V.**_

Cassie swam up to me, and I put my hands on her hips and drew her to me.

I could feel the bond growing stronger.

"Just because you mark me, does that mean we have to rush things?" I asked.

Cassie smiled.

"No, but if we don't fully bond by the next full moon, we won't be able to control ourselves." She said

I nodded.

Cassie looked at me and sighed.

"Are you ready?" she asked

I nodded

"Sam, you might not be able to control yourself, and I won't be mad at you." She said.

"I just wanted to let you know that." She said.

I nodded

Cassie pushed herself against me, and I hissed at the contact.

She felt so good.

She tilted my shoulder and then kissed my neck.

"Relax Sam." She said.

I nodded

Cassie kissed my neck and I felt a shiver run through my entire body.

She trailed her way down my neck and to my shoulder.

"Where do you want it?" she asked

I sighed

"On my arm." I said through my gritted teeth.

Having Cassie in my arms like this, naked, really was messing with my brain, let alone with the mating bond.

Cassie nodded and licked my arm where she planned to bite.

I found myself drawing us to an area of the river, surrounded by foliage. We now had privacy.

Cassie smiled and I saw her werewolf teeth come out.

She bit down on my arm quickly and hard.

I felt the pain of skin ripping, and then it turned to something else.

I felt like Cassie and I were one in spirit, the feeling of euphoria overcame me and I felt my body relax into Cassie.

I pulled her to me, and then everything went white.

* * *

 _ **Cassie's P.O.V.**_

Sam laid on the bank of the River.

I had put his pants back on him after I had marked him.

I blushed at the memory.

I got dressed and waited for him to wake up.

Sam stirred and looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked

I smiled.

"I marked you and you pulled me to you." I replied

Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"And then what?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Well, we didn't finish the bond, but we got really close." I said.

Sam sighed. "How close?" he asked.

I smiled. "Let's just say body parts were grabbed, a lot of groping and grinding, and kissing." I said

"I'm so sorry Cassie." He said.

I smiled with a blush.

"It's ok Sam, I warned you, but it's not like I minded it." I said and walked away.

I smiled to myself looking at his astonished face.

Let him think about that for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sam's P.O.V.**_

I was so embarrassed. I practically raped Cassie.

I know she said I didn't, but I still felt bad.

I walked to the village and decided it was time to meet the priest.

I walked to the church and walked inside.

"Hello?" I asked.

The Priest turned around and looked at me stunned.

"How are you here?" he asked.

I looked confused.

"You know me?" I asked.

"There is a prophecy of you for at least a thousand years later, but you should not be here, did you come back with the pack?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, me and my brother came with Cassie…..my….my mate." I replied.

The priest smiled.

"You do not belong here, and I'm sure that Cassie and Dean feel the same way. I will help you, but not yet, you cannot go back until you and Cassie are fully bonded. You are bonded right?'' he asked.

I gulped and looked around awkwardly.

"Ok, that means no." he said.

"Well until that happens, I can't help you." Said the priest.

"But for now, let's get to work." He said.

I nodded and started doing tasks.

* * *

 _ **Cassie's P.O.V.**_

Sam told me that night over dinner what had happened.

"Well, that's wonderful, we will get out of here." I said.

Dean snorted.

"Ok, I'm going for a swim, You two get jiggy with it, and then lets boogy." Said Dean.

"Dean, that's not how it works." I said.

Sam sighed.

"Why can't anything be simple?" He asked and walked out the tent.

Sam looked at me and then I walked over to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Sam sighed.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong. If anyone should be sorry it should be me." He said.

I smiled.

"I just don't want to push you. It's harder for me than it is for you." I said.

Sam looked at me in awe.

* * *

 _ **Sam's P.O.V.**_

I had never even imagined what Cassie must be going through.

She was the werewolf, so her hormones and instincts must be on fire.

Every touch, every breath, everything.

Cassie rubbed my shoulders and her hand brushed over my mark.

I felt my knees buckles.

A groan escaped my lips.

Cassie smiled. "Sorry." She said.

I smiled and looked at her.

I felt the desire.

"I can't wait any longer." I said.

Suddenly, I pinned Cassie to our bed and was attaching her with kisses.

Cassie squealed in pleasure.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to sleep over here without nightmares." Yelled Dean from his hut.

I smiled.

"Cassie, I'm sorry, I just can't help myself." I said.

Cassie smiled.

"Neither can I." she said

I continued to kiss her and touch her all over.

"Wait, so when you marked me, we were married?" I asked

Cassie nodded.

"Yup." She said between pants.

Cassie was my wife.

Why was I fighting this?

I gave in.

Clothes were shed, and we finally became one.

My wife and I.

Cassie smiled up at me.

It was as if we were the only ones left.

Once again, I saw white, and the earth around us shattered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cassie's P.O.V.**_

When I woke up, Sam was next to me. We were fully clothed in the clothes that we had on before we went back in time.

I got up and looked around.

Dean was in a sleeping bag and Sam was snoring.

"Guys wake up!" I yelled.

The guys woke up.

"What happened? Where are we?" asked Dean.

"Were back!" I said.

Sam smiled and looked at me.

He picked me up and kissed me very passionately.

Dean groaned.

"Well, lets get on the road." We fixed this case, lets move on." He said.

Sam smiled and looked at me.

"Ready to go wife?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Yes husband, ready."

"Wait, Wife?...Husband?" asked Dean.

Sam smiled

"Were married Dean." Said Sam

Dean nodded and threw his hands up in the air.

"I thought I heard everything. Ok, lets go." He said

Sam and I walked hand in hand to the car.

We didn't know where we were ending up, but we did know that we would be claimed to each other for ever.

And we were ok with that.


End file.
